To love and Be loved
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: Kyo wants to love and be loved
1. Chapter 1

Cause you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

Kyo stared down at his beads. THe white ones reflecting off tHe sun causing pattrens to form on his skin. How He wisHed He could be free of tHe curse. If only He could fall in love and be loved.

He sat on tHe roof deep in thought. Not aware of his sourondings. He didn't notice a certain someone come up to tHe roof and settle him self beside him. ''What wrong cat.'' THe certain someone says to him. Kyo turns abrutly to face his insulter.

''What do you want Yuki. A fight? THen come on.'' Kyo says standing. Yuki stands and stares intently at him, making Kyo nervous. ''No.'' He replyed coldly. ''Dinner is ready.'' He said. Yuki tHen turned and went back down stares.

Kyo sat back down. He was tired of Shigures cooking. all He did was cook meat and throw random spices on it. He layed down and watcHed tHe sunset. He notices a rock beside him. It hadn't been tHere before. A notHer rock land on his stomach.

He picks it up and hurls in down. ''Oww.'' He stands up and sees Haru. ''What tHe Hell'' Kyo yells. Haru looks up and smirks. ''Yuki sent me to get you. You didn't come down so... I didn't want to come up so I threw rocks.'' He said.

Kyo picked up tHe nearest rock and hurls it back down at Haru. ''Tell tHe Damn Rat that if He wants me He'll have to come get me. And also I'm not hungry.'' Kyo yells back down. He settles him self back down. He sigHed. It was gonna rain tomarrow. He could feel it.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO.

THe Next day.

Kyo's P.O.V.

I open my eyes only to be hit with blinding light. I lift my Head up and stare into a lamp. Great. I fell asleep studying. Oh well. I get up and throw on my school uniform, and Head down stares.

I Head for tHe fridge and grab tHe milk. I put tHe colg piece of cardboard to my lips and drink. I Hear tHe rat come in and grab a chair. I stop drinking and put tHe milk back.

I go to tHe hallway and throw on my shoes and Head out tHe door with my bag on and Yuki following me. I sigh and noticethat I sigh alot. My back hurt from yesterday.

As I near our school I slow down. Kangura stood at tHe gates. Crap. I walk in with a crowd of kids and hope sHe dosen't notice me. I Head for class and take by seat 2 down and 1 row over from Yuki.

Our teacHer walks in followed by a new girl. ''Class this is Tohru Honda.''


	2. Chapter 2

A tear falls down my battered face

but no one sees it hit the ground

every one turns there back on me

I fall into a deep mist of sorrow

Chaoter 1

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

KYO'S P.O.V.

I stare at the girl. She was really cute. She had black/brown hair amd brown eyes. Her face was short and round. Yuki was staring at her too. The teacher says something to her and she comes and sits by me. She smiles at me and I just ignore it and try to act cool. I couldn't let anyone know about my soft side. Yuki turned to look at her and she smiled. He blushed and smiled back.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Yuki Fangirls glaring at her. Arisa and Hanajima move torwards her. The sit and start talking. ''What you staring at Orangy?'' Arisa says to me. ''Nothing, you damn bitch.'' I snarl back. She smirks. '' If you don't stuff it I'll dye that hair of yours black.'' She threatened. I smirk. ''I'd like to see you try.'' I remark.

This was a free day. We stayed in homeroom and got to do what ever we liked. Arisa was across from me now. She fliped me over. ''What the Hell!!!'' I yell. She smirks. ''Anyother comments you would like to make.'' She said. I get up and flip my desk back over. I walk up to her and snarl. ''Do that again and I'll drug your food.''

She laughs, and walks back over to Hana and Tohru. ''Thats Kyo.'' She said pointing to me. Yuki smirks. I roll my eyes and sigh. I hate school. I hate the tie I have to wear. I hate the uniform. I hate Akito. I hate my dad. And I could go on for years about this but I won't.

The Yuki fan club were still glaring at Tohru. Arisa also notices and handles it. '' If you girls touch her I'll take the bloddy pipe from my yard and tie you guys to it and strip you , and put you in front of the school.'' She said. The fanclub nod feebly.

Tohru looks at Hanajima and smiles. Hanajima looks at me then her. Arisa walks over to me. She grabs my ear and pulls me unwilling over to Tohru. ''Let go you damn bitch.'' I yell. She does. Tohru smiles at me. I give her a wierd look. ''Oh my god. Did I freak you out. I'm so sorry. I'm just friendly and well...'' She begans to freak out. This was gonna be a long day.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

After school me and Yuki go out and get some food. WE come home to find Shigure and Tohru sitting, drinking tea. Shigure smiles at us. ''While you were gone I found this young lady sleeping in a tent on our ground. I invited her in and she hugged me. SO she knows. Akito's ok with it. And shes living with us.'' He says. I look at him. Taking it all in was hard.

I look from him to her. ''Kyo you better learn to control your temper now.'' Yuki says next to me. I punch a wall, breaking it and head up to my room.


End file.
